Darkness and Light
by AngelDragonStar
Summary: A pair of 20-year-old half-elf tieflings are learning how to handle their power, while a blast from their father's past attacks, and another one returns..
1. DR 1385

WoTC owns Faerun, and Drizzt and all the peeps, other than Startica, Takisa, and Zak'naf. Okay?  
  
And for shamelessness' sake, if some one has Sea of Swords, PPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE give it to me???????????????  
  
  
  
DR 1385  
  
Prelude  
  
Drizzt smiled down at the twin bundles in his arms.  
  
One was a boy, in blue, with milky white skin, pale blue eyes, and wisps of gold-white hair on his head. His ears was sharply pointed, and folded at the ends. The boy slept quietly.  
  
"My young Zak'naf Do'Urden." Drizzt whispered.  
  
"So that is our son's name, Drizzt?" A sweet voice asked.  
  
Drizzt looked at his wife, Takisa. She was a tiefling, half demon and half human. She reached out with pale white arms for her son, and Drizzt tenderly laid him in her arms. She gazed at her first child with bright blue eyes, and a smile of clean white teeth.  
  
Drizzt then gazed at his daughter, Startica Do'Urden. She was different from her twin. Her eyes were a mirror of Drizzt's, with a mischievous spark in her young eyes already. Her skin was a dark gray, and strands of brown hair showed. She smiled, a toothless grin, and snuggled deeper into her blanket.  
  
"Twins, Drizzt?" A gruff voice asked.  
  
"Yes, King Battlehammer." Drizzt answered, turning around. "And is your son being a pain?"  
  
The dwarf nodded and laughed, causing the twins to jolt and begin crying.  
  
Drizzt cradled Startica while Takisa hushed Zak'naf.  
  
Bruenor was given an annoyed look after the twins were hushed. Startica cooed when she saw Bruenor.  
  
"She looks like you, indeed, Drizzt." Catti-brie said as she walked in. "Wulfgar is watching the children." She explained, since she had four children.  
  
Regis was hidden, thinking. Sheesh, everyone that I know is married and having children. I'm the only unmarried guy left in the group. I can't wait to see how Drizzt's kids turn out.  
  
Regis's belly growled. The halfling shrugged and walked to the mess hall for grub.  
  
As Regis passed the door, one of the babies cooed, and Drizzt looked up. "Regis." The drow said, stopping the halfling in his tracks.  
  
Bruenor said, annoyed. "Ye wouldn't go to dinner, without us."  
  
Regis groaned and said, "Okay, then. I'll hold one of them." Drizzt laid Startica in his arms, and the girl cooed and giggled in a way that hit Regis in the heart.  
  
"Awwww…" Regis said.  
  
"Another victim." Takisa said. She added, "Regis, pass me Startica?"  
  
As the green bundle was shifted, something slipped out and wiggled. A-  
  
Takisa laughed. "She has a tail. Now, I know she's mine." 


	2. DR 1405

DR 1405  
  
Startica spun around, her katana slicing the air, as her wings straining to complete the attack.  
  
"You can do it!" Her twin hollered from the ground. Zak'naf had no wings, nor a tail. His demonic blood was impossible to notice. Nor was his drow blood. His gold-white hair shined in the noon sun.  
  
As Startica finished the spin, Tasaki dove to dodge her daughter's blade. With a small petite fist, she hit Startica in the gut.  
  
"Never," the mother hissed in Abyssal, "do you spin in aerial combat. Only on the ground."  
  
Startica nodded and sighed as she flew down.  
  
Tasaki smiled. Her twins were growing up. Startica was like herself, an alu-fiend with a heart of gold. Zak'naf was a priest of Corellon Larethian, and the very image of his father, all but his coloring. Zak'naf was pale, of hair, eyes, and skin. His father was Drizzt Do'Urden, a drow ranger.  
  
Startica and Zak'naf need to spread their wings, so to speak A warm voice said, using the link of rapport to talk to her from far away.  
  
I know, Drizzt. Startica is always off with those friends of hers, and Zak'naf is always wandering the woods. answered Tasaki, sighing. By the way, where are you?  
  
A shy laugh rippled through Tasaki's mind. In a rather embarrassing place. Catti-brie's made me help her take care of her *^%*%^$ children.  
  
Good. Because, I'm pregnant. The baby will be born in eight months.  
  
WWWWHHHHHHAAAAAAATTTTTTT????  
  
You heard me.  
  
"Mom! Watch out!"  
  
It was too late, Tasaki had hit the ground flying.  
  
"Rapport again?" Zak asked, hiding a laugh.  
  
Tasaki nodded as she dusted herself off. "You two, why don't you go to Waterdeep? I need a break from you two."  
  
Startica hugged her mom. "Thank you!" She laughed in Elvish.  
  
Zak'naf's eyes lit up and he grinned.  
  
**  
  
Xander groaned. No one. His gray eyes looked though the crowd as a pair of twins, a boy and a girl, walked in. The boy had to be an elf, but his sister had a-  
  
"Tail?" Xander whispered. "How could a Prime have a tail?"  
  
The girl walked up to the bartender and said something. To Xander's shock, the bartender pointed to him.  
  
The Prime walked up, and stood face to face. She had purple eyes, with a spark of mischief. In a creamy musical voice, she said, "The bartender said you knew Waterdeep quite well."  
  
"He lies."  
  
"Not according to my twin, he doesn't."  
  
"Your twin is a trusting fool."  
  
A masculine voice of the same kind said, "I can detect lies, and it isn't very wise to diss me or my sister."  
  
"One question, then. What race are you two?" Xander said, hiding a grin at how close the twins had to be.  
  
"None, in a way." The girl said.  
  
"Our mom isn't a full-blood of anything, while Dad breaks the mold of his people." The boy said.  
  
"Well, will you guide us?"  
  
"Of course. I'm Xander Entreri, at your service." 


End file.
